Medieval Throne
Medieval Thrones are usable and decorative pieces of furniture that can be activated to make your player character sit down. The Medieval Throne is designed as a straight-backed gilded chair with crenellation-like decorations at both sides of the back rest, upholstered in gold-studded red fabric, with arm rests cushioned with red fabric and ending in six-sided hand rests. The golden struts between the legs are adorned with small depictions of the fleur-de-lis shield also shown on the Medieval Crest Wall. This piece of furniture is part of the Medieval Super Bundle that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017, and can only be crafted after buying the Medieval Super Bundle (formerly called "Colossal Castle Bundle") in the Store for Coins. To craft a Medieval Throne, you will need: *1 Iron Slab (created from an Iron Bar in a Processor) *1 block of Wood (most types of Wood can be used, just click the blue triangle until the recipe shows the Wood you want to use. Different types of Wood will have no influence on the final look of the chair though) *2 Iron Rods (created in a Processor from an Iron Bar) *1 Melted Wax (either created from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests) You can rotate Medieval Thrones in all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "R", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. However please note that graphic glitches or displacements can happen when player characters sit down on or stand up from a chair that is placed sideways or upside down. To make your player-character sit down, activate the throne by right-clicking or typing "f" (as the default key) while looking at it. Tables placed in front of the throne won't block this process, instead your player-character will sit down at the table. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted objects or blocks that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take these on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Furniture cannot be protected with permission settings, and cannot be wired nor "locked", so even visitors can sit down on chairs, but cannot pick them up. Medieval Thrones as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in the building kit that you can buy for the Colossal Castle Blueprint, but none of these item/block packs include the according crafting recipe for this furniture item. Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this chair to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Chairs Category:Furniture Category:Medieval